


I Do, I Do Know

by MLauren



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edeleth, F/F, Fluff & Feels, Married Life, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLauren/pseuds/MLauren
Summary: Byleth asks Edelgard a question, but does not enjoy the response... | Married-Life w/ Edeleth | One-Shot | F!Byleth x Edelgard





	I Do, I Do Know

* * *

**I Do, I Do Know**

**-**

**M. Lauren**

* * *

_"May I ask you something?"_

Edelgard's attention redirected from the book in-hand. Byleth was beside her. Both women were lounging in bed, unbothered by the Sunday morning, turned early afternoon.

Byleth's eyes held away from her. She was staring at her hands as they moved through Edelgard's hair. Combing her fingers between each strand, she watched the hair fall to her wife's shoulders before she began again. Byleth had been doing this since they awoke, and Edelgard had grown numb to the sensation. She did, however, notice when the fingers suddenly stopped.

Her body shivered in protest. Yet, Edelgard kept any verbal disappointment to herself.

"What is on your mind?" She asked.

Shutting the book and placing it against the bed, Edelgard turned to Byleth. Her disheveled blonde head remained against the pillows. Violet eyes searched for her wife's. Then, lackadaisical, they finally came together.

"Are you afraid?" She whispered.

"Afraid?" Edelgard's stare turned wide. "Afraid of what, tell me?"

Holding Byleth's attention was difficult. Her eyes flickered away before returning briefly. Her own gaze was drawn aside by the wringing of Byleth's hands, as she uncomfortably began to fidget.

"Are you afraid of what Hanneman and Linhardt are prepared to do for you?"

She hesitated. Edelgard bartered between staying where she was, and sitting up to face her. She settled on the later.

"Am I afraid of the tests?" Edelgard clarified.

Byleth shrugged. Her eyes fell to her lap. She wondered why it was so challenging to ask painful questions to someone you love.

"-of the tests...the risks...the likelihood of success..."

Her wife was lost to her hands, examining her palms as if they held the answers. Edelgard smiled at that. She took one into her own and held it against her chest. 

The gesture redirected Byleth's attention back to El.

"It would be untruthful to say that I am unafraid." She softly began. "However, that fear stems from someplace else."

Using Byleth's fingers, Edelgard tugged the hem of her shirt collar away from her chest. Beneath the fabric appeared the start of a long purple scar.

To Byleth, these were familiar. She had seen each of Edelgard's many scars. She had counted them, kissed them, and some had even threatened to make her cry.

Her eyes followed the exposed scar into hiding before returning to find El's.

"Am I afraid of the tests, of being disected again?" Edelgard turned her head. "Am I afraid of death?" Another subtle shake.

"I suppose my right to feel fear was taken from me, following the death of my siblings. One by one, I watched the experiments take their lives; the very tests that _gifted me_... my second crest. The whole while, I wished to die, too. I wanted to join my siblings. But when I survived, I knew I had to live because my brothers and sisters could not. I knew I had to use my strength to avenge their death, and the horrors we all went through. I am not afraid to die, or to be sliced open again. I feel my life was a fluke to begin with..."

Byleth's expression turned somber. Her hand grew heavy in El's.

"I am...however..." Edelgard touched a finger to her wife's chin, bringing their eyes together. "-terrified to leave you behind."

Pulling from her hands, Byleth straightened. Her spine drew back and her eyes bore low.

"You would be fine without me. This I know with certainty, though knowing it does not dull the pain. When thinking about the life I planned for us, the future we were to have together; missing out on all that... It's misery."

Cringing, Byleth drew as far from Edelgard as the bed would allow. Her legs tucked into her chest and she turned. "I don't think I want to discuss this anymore. I apologize for bringing it up."

Edelgard watched her stand from the bed. "No, wait!" She called.

Byleth stalled.

"Please... stay."

She was on her knees, crawling to the edge of the mattress. Edelgard sat back on her feet and awaited Byleth's return.

"This is important. You were right to bring it up with me."

Byleth's shoulders rolled into themselves. Her breathing turned labored. Then, finally, she faced her. On slow moving feet, Byleth spun with her head held downward. She heard the ruffling of blankets as Edelgard's feet appeared before hers.

She stole Byleth's hands and drew her back to the bed. Edelgard sat, leaving their fingers entangled. Byleth remained standing between her legs.

"Are you afraid?" She whispered.

Byleth's hands jerked in reply, but she fought them still. "It hurts," She explained. "-talking about this."

Edelgard nodded. "It does, but that means you care about me."

She drew her eyes to El's, glaring when she saw her smirk. "This is humorous to you?"

"No, flattering above all else."

Gritting her teeth, Byleth went rigid. "Your idea of flattery is shockingly skewed."

Edelgard gave a modest shrug. "On the contrary, my wife loves me, and cares about my wellbeing. That is the highest form of compliment I can possibly think of."

Byleth remained silent. Her eyes transfixed on the scarred palms at the center of Edelgard's hands.

"I cannot promise you that everything will be okay. And I cannot ensure my survival anymore than you could ensure yours. But I can commit the time I have left, whether days or years, to loving you in return."

Grumbling, Byleth dropped her hands. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Edelgard surprised her by laughing. "My wife... how soft a beating heart has caused you to be."

She fought the urge to roll her eyes, by lowering her brows instead. "El..." Byleth sighed.

"I am teasing you, my love." Edelgard took Byleth's face between her hands. "You asked me a question. Would you rather I lie to spare your feelings when I answer?"

"Yes." She answered quickly. Byleth then softened into Edelgard's touch. "No..." She solomely confessed. "I respect your honesty. Though, it does not make it any easier to hear."

"If it helps," Her thumb brushed over Byleth's cheek. "I will put all of my power and strength into remaining here with you for as long as I possibly can."

She nodded sadly, her eyes drifting close. Edelgard admired her wife's dark lashes, and the way they settled against her pale skin. The complexion was soft beneath her hands. Edelgard would never tire of its sensation.

"Byleth..." She whispered, after a long moment had passed.

Her eyes reappeared, and Edelgard grinned.

"Kiss me." She commanded.

Not having to be told twice, Byleth allowed herself to be drawn downward. Her lips touched to El's. Tipping toward her, she curled their heads together. Noses brushed. Eyes met. Their lips separated briefly, before meeting at the middle once more.

Byleth shivered and hummed. "I love you, you know?"

"I do. I do know."

Edelgard smiled softly, her face tilted to be kissed again.

Byleth obliged. She arched into the embrace, forcing Edelgard's back into the mattress. Gently, she crawled onto her. Her body hovered just above El's.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, feeling herself squished into her wife's firm hold.

"Keeping you safe." Byleth whispered, and she flattened Edelgard beneath her.

Groaning, she feigned discomfort. Though, her wandering hands said otherwise. They traced lightly across Byleth's back before settling in her hair.

And come what may, it was moments like these for which Edelgard would never take for granted.

* * *

_-M._


End file.
